Singing Doesn't Solve Everything
by lookupatthesky
Summary: The conversation between Troy and Gabriella right after the talent show in HSM2, because I strongly doubt their situation could really be solved just by singing a song together. Troyella oneshot, but you already knew that...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…. but Troy's on my birthday wish list, so you never know ;).

**Summery:** A conversation between Troy and Gabriella right after the talent show in HSM2, because I don't think Gabriella and Troy's situation could really be solved just by singing a song together. Fluff galore. Troyella one-shot, but you already knew that.

**Author:** Steph (a.k.a. cuppycakes)

**Author's Note:** This is yet another one-shot, and it's the most canon thing I've ever done for High School Musical. Anyways, as the summery says this is just a conversation between Troy and Gabriella directly after the talent show. Honestly, I was very disappointed that everything seemed to be all sunshine and butterflies because they sang together – seriously, if I was Gabriella I would want an explanation or apology or _something_. And telepathic conversations while singing, stage kisses, and prolonged eye contact don't count.

I would also like to point out that this isn't as good as my other two High School Musical one shots, so read that if you haven't yet… oh, and REVIEW of course!! But you knew that already. I have plenty of cupcakes to give out to all of you reviewers…

_Edit:_ I've changed this slightly so that it can take place directly after the talent show, but before they kiss on the golf course. I thought they kissed at the talent show, and didn't remember that was after. Anyways, I re-watched the ending and changed this slightly to make it fit. There is almost no difference, so if you're just reading it for the first time, it's not like you missed anything.

**Singing Doesn't Solve Everything**

Gabriella Montez looked around at the vacant tables, each one covered with only a tablecloth, as opposed to the various centerpieces and dinners that had also adorned them only minutes ago. The Lava Springs staff had made quick work of cleaning up, so that they could have the rest of the night off as Mr. Fulton had promised, by orders of a Mr. Ryan Evans.

Wanting to keep herself busy, Gabriella had been adamant about assisting them. As she helped, she hoped fervently that if she concentrated hard enough on clearing the tables she would be able to forget Troy Bolton. She needed to forget everything about him; from his heart-stopping kisses to the way his eyes seemed to tell her everything she ever needed to know.

But it hadn't worked, because as hard as she tried to keep her mind off Troy, Gabriella could always feel his eyes on her as he also helped clean up. She could practically feel the earth shake as he edged closer and closer to her, trying to appear nonchalant but not succeeding.

Now the cleaning was done, though, and Gabriella could no longer attempt to delay her thoughts. They flooded into her mind, unwanted as they were, and soon all she could think about was singing with him.

Singing didn't solve everything, Gabriella knew that well enough. One song didn't nullify Troy's previous behavior. Before, the answer had been clear – break up with him because he wasn't what she thought he was. But now Troy was back to being his old self, and she didn't know how she was supposed to resist having him all to herself again.

"Gabriella?"

She froze, refusing to turn around because she knew that voice – and she knew that if she answered, a very awkward conversation would follow about whether she would take him back. And the part of Gabriella that broke up with Troy wouldn't stand a chance against his sorrowful blue eyes and pleading voice.

"Can we just talk?"

She hesitated, before turning around. Refusing to look up, Gabriella focused on her shoes – which were getting rather uncomfortable – as she replied softly but with a surprisingly even voice, "I don't think now's a very good time, actually."

In hindsight, turning around hadn't actually been a good idea, because as Gabriella chanced a look up she realized that Troy was much closer then she had thought. Eyes instinctively snapping back to the ground, she tried to focus on the pain pulsing through her feet. It hurt, certainly, but it was better then the confusing thoughts and emotions that surfaced whenever her mind turned to Troy.

He was now confused, and Gabriella could hear the disappointment in his crestfallen voice when Troy said, "I – I thought we were okay." He hesitated before amending, "Or, better then before, at least."

"Singing doesn't always solve everything, you know," Gabriella retorted before she could stop herself, her voice not quite as steady as before. _Just think of the shoes,_ she thought anxiously. _Very, very uncomfortable shoes._

Troy seemed to be shocked by this statement, if the silence that followed was any indicator. Shifting from foot to blistering foot, Gabriella pushed all thoughts of remorse for being so curt from her mind. She shouldn't regret telling him how it was. He didn't deserve any coddling.

But there were a lot of regretful thoughts. Concentrating hard and harder on her sore feet, Gabriella hopelessly continued, _Heels – tall, excruciatingly painful heels…_

His voice was more desperate now, and she could hear Troy getting closer and closer as he frantically told her, "I'll do anything, Gabriella. I swear – anything to make you forgive me and be my girlfriend again."

_Blisters, painful blisters…_

"You can't erase how you acted," Gabriella whispered softly, and she could practically feel her resolve ebbing away as she looked up into Troy's pleading eyes.

"I know – I know I was a jerk, but you know that's not me. And I'm done with being someone I'm not, promise. Just one more chance, Gabriella – I won't let you regret it."

Yes, he was definitely begging now, Gabriella realized. But the begging was working, because all she could think about was how much she wanted to be in his arms again and the way he seemed to sing just for her. Everything else didn't seem to matter anymore. She _knew_ that the Troy she had seen at the talent show that night was the real him. And her heart seemed to believe that cancelled out everything else, though her mind knew otherwise.

But then Troy was taking a step closer, making him close enough that Gabriella could feel his breath on her face. Shivering – though not from the cold – she remained motionless. Hesitantly, Troy let one of his arms wrapped around her waist as his free hand came up to touch her cheek. She could feel his uncertainty, and fear that she would reject him. She could see the love and longing in his eyes.

"Please," he whispered, his voice as intense and full of feeling as his eyes were.

And then Gabriella found herself nodding, though she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because of those piercing eyes, or the way they seemed to just fit. It could've been the stupid song, or his million dollar smile. No matter what convinced her, however, she knew that it was the right decision. _Troy_ was the right decision.

She watched as a tentative smile crossed his face, and then disappeared quickly. He asked with hope and uncertainly, as if it was all too good to be real, "So – so this means you'll be my girlfriend, again?"

"Yes," Gabriella murmured, shutting her eyes and not even trying to fight off Troy's soft and tender lips as they met hers. Instinctively, her arms wrapped around his neck. The hand that had been resting on her cheek was now tangled in her hair, but she didn't mind. Responding eagerly to his lips, Gabriella could feel all of the emotion he was pouring into the one kiss, as if trying to convince her she had made the right decision.

And then they broke apart simultaneously. Gabriella kept her eyes shut, feeling Troy's forehead leaning on hers and his gentle breath brushing against her face. Carefully and slowly opening her eyes to meet his gaze, she smiled softly.

"This doesn't make everything better," Gabriella told him, her voice unintentionally soft. She tried to sound like she meant it but at the same time knew in her heart it was no use.

"I know," Troy said seriously, his voice louder then Gabriella's by just a fraction. "But it's a step in the right direction, right?"

"Right."

He smiled a wide, goofy smile and Gabriella couldn't help but think he was drunk on happiness – she was too preoccupied to even realize that a similar smile was also spread across her own face.

But then the smiles disappeared again as he leaned in and their lips met yet again.

------


End file.
